Vím, že miluješ Morgana
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch má něco, co chce s Reidem probrat. Nebo možná nechce. Upozornění: slash


**Vím, že miluješ Morgana**

Hotch si ani nepamatoval, kdy přesně poprvé pochopil, že se do Reida zamiloval. Nejspíš tam něco bylo hned od začátku, někde hluboko uvnitř. Od chvíle, kdy mu ho Gideon přivedl představit jako novou posilu týmu, a on se mu poprvé podíval do očí, ho k němu něco táhlo. Nejdřív to byla jenom potřeba ochraňovat ho, protože byl o tolik mladší a naprosto nezkušený agent, který navíc vypadal dokonale nevinně a byl tak trochu magnet na potíže. Pak to bylo okouzlení jeho inteligencí. A nakonec, zároveň s tím, jak se s Haley jeden druhému odcizovali a jejich manželství se pomalu rozpadalo, zjišťoval, že ho to k Reidovi táhne stále víc.

A jeho představy pomalu začínaly ztrácet ten svůj původní platonický nádech a začaly se ubírat trochu jiným směrem. Takovým, ze kterého Hotch vůbec nebyl šťastný, ale kterému se nedokázal ubránit.

Začal si Reida všímat víc. Nebylo to úmyslně, prostě od něj jenom nedokázal odtrhnout pohled. Bylo to ubíjející, to, jak se den za dnem marně snažil Reida nesledovat na každém kroku a v noci se převaloval ze strany na stranu a pokoušel se nemyslet na to, jak Reid toho dne vypadal, jak se tvářil a co říkal.

A potom si všiml, jak se Reid dívá na Morgana. Všiml si, jak vždycky hledá jeho tvář, když jsou v terénu, a jak se jeho tvář pokaždé rozzáří, když ho starší kolega za něco pochválí. Všiml si, že jakkoli Reid nesnáší, když se ho někdo dotýká, Morganův dotek – šťouchnutí do boku, poplácání po zádech, paže kolem ramen nebo rozcuchání vlasů – mu nevadí.

Na jednu stranu Reidovi přál, aby byl šťastný, i kdyby to nebylo s ním, a na tu druhou Hotch skřípal zuby, kdykoli je jen viděl stát příliš blízko u sebe.

Jediné, co mu pomáhalo zachovat si pro sebe alespoň zdání normálnosti, bylo to, že o tom nikdo nevěděl, že se mu podařilo to před nimi zatajit, všechnu tu lásku k Reidovi, která ho užírala, a žárlivost na Morgana, která ho rozpalovala doběla, kdykoli ty dva viděl spolu, tu touhu moci mít Reida jenom pro sebe. Měl radost sám ze sebe, z toho, že se mu povedlo utajit to všechno před nimi (i když pokud by byl jenom trochu upřímný sám k sobě, Rossi to docela určitě věděl, vzhledem k těm pohledům, které mu občas věnoval, a pokud v něm zbylo jenom malinko z psychologa, musel by uznat, že ty pohledy byly dost jednoznačné) a zachovat se svoji tvář nezdolného šéfa útvaru.

Proto sám nechápal, kdy se stalo tohle… nevěděl jak to pojmenovat. Určitě mu muselo přeskočit, protože jinak by se nikdy, _nikdy_ nemohlo stát, že si zavolá Reida k sobě do kanceláře, uprostřed pracovního dne, řekne mu, aby se posadil, a pak místo něčeho ohledně posledního případu, o čemž s ním chtěl původně mluvit, naprosto klidným hlasem řekne něco, co rozhodně neplánoval říct, když ho požádal, aby se za ním stavil v kanceláři, než večer půjde domů.

„Vím, že miluješ Morgana," řekl mu a pak zalapal po dechu a na chvíli ho napadlo, že to možná neřekl, ne nahlas, ne doopravdy, protože skutečně, proč by měl něco takového říkat? Nebyl přece až takový blázen, nebo snad ano?

Ne, nemohl být.

Jenže Reid šokovaně vytřeštil oči, pohled pevně upřený do jeho tváře a pak mírně potřásl hlavou, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli dobře slyšel. „Co?" vydechl ohromeně a stále na něj hleděl.

Hotch se kousl do rtu a jednu ruku sevřel v pěst. _Sklapni, idiote, už nic neříkej, pokud si nechceš nadělat potíže_, ozval se ten tichý hlásek někde vzadu v jeho hlavě, který se poslední dobou objevoval stále častěji.

Ale místo aby tenhle svůj vnitřní hlas, který to s ním vždycky myslel dobře, poslechl, jen seděl a zíral na Reida a pak pokračoval, protože se nedokázal zastavit. „Vím, že miluješ Morgana," zopakoval klidně, v hlase podtón žárlivosti, tak slabounký, že ho Reid docela určitě nemohl postřehnout, a pak v duchu protočil oči nad svojí neschopností zavřít konečně pusu a zadoufal, že z něj nemluví hormony, ale nějaká dosud utajená geniální část jeho podvědomí, která vstřebává a vyhodnocuje skutečnost nezávisle na jeho mozku.

Reid nakrčil čelo a několik vteřin na něj nechápavě koukal, a pak se najednou hlasitě, hystericky rozesmál. Ramena se mu chvěla a po tvářích mu stékaly slzy, ale on se nepřestával bláznivě smát, a Hotch se nezmohl absolutně na nic. Hlavou mu proběhla myšlenka na to, že jakkoli je to šílené, je svým způsobem rád, že Reida rozesmál.

„Hotchi…" dostal ze sebe mladík trhaně mezi záchvaty smíchu a prsty si pročísl vlasy. „Hotchi, ty jsi takový idiot!" zabublal nevěřícně, a bříšky prstů si z tváří ledabyle otíral slzy, oči zarudlé.

Hotch se dotčeně zamračil, ale nestačil nic říct, protože Reid pokračoval.

„Nemiluju Morgana," řekl mu. Jeho obličej pomalu získával vážný výraz, jak jeho smích odumíral. Jeho oči byly plné pochopení, laskavé a vřelé. „Nikdy jsem nebyl zamilovaný do Morgana, Hotchi. Vždycky jsem chtěl jenom tebe," vydechl měkce a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal a pak se široce usmál.


End file.
